


[WOW 伊利丹*凯尔萨斯] Hole in One（一杆进洞）（5）

by Null_Ray



Series: Hole in One [5]
Category: Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Male Slash, Wow
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Null_Ray/pseuds/Null_Ray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WOW现代AU<br/>CP 伊利丹*凯尔萨斯<br/>部分porn描写<br/>黑帮争斗设定=）</p>
            </blockquote>





	[WOW 伊利丹*凯尔萨斯] Hole in One（一杆进洞）（5）

打开，合上。再打开，合上。重复一次。又一次。

您就没别的事情可做了吗？

 

等待中的黑发男人边看着他的表，边咔嚓咔嚓无意识地摆弄着自己的火机。他没有意识到他这个动作有点烦人。椅子里深陷的逐日者末裔阴晴不定地打量着他，叠翘着的长腿包裹在黑色哑光裤子里，那不勒斯式的尖头皮鞋一尘不染。旁边桌子上老式唱片机的乐曲很容易被忽略，简直是 **催眠** 的古典。头领冷淡地想。只要打开了这古董玩意，凯尔就不会再主动说上一句话。

 

不知道为什么，年长的猎手认为他新朋友那双不动声色的眸子颜色更加鲜绿了。仅仅没过几天的时间，这年轻助手的气质就发生了某种无声迅速的变化。究竟是 **什么** ，他还真有点说不上来。那是药物的作用吧？

 

应该正是那双 **眼睛** 。它们越来越像某种动物般发亮，一种南方陌生礁湖深处 **热辣** 的绿色。足以压破肺部的 **水压，** 黑暗岩洞里怪异而不见天日的水生动物。这变化让伊利丹开始饶有兴味起来。他停止了折磨打火机。

 

**——你有多少忠诚，年轻的凯尔？**

**是不是真像你绝望地忍受着痛苦的时候，咬着牙关，所允诺的那么多呢？**

 

还好，瓦斯琪不愧是瓦斯琪。她并没有让男士们等上太久。整点过了一分钟，敲门声就唤醒了旧宅子。猎手随手丢下打火机，丝毫没有端任何头目的架子，大步开门。

 

先是压迫性质的迷迭香。柔和，但仍然是一种动物宣示 **领地权** 性质的威胁。然后，一个包裹在略紧的浅色皮风衣里的女人踩着她尖细的高跟鞋款步走进了会客室。那风衣里面黑色的紧身女式衬衫开着几个恰到好处的扣子，正好露出了让人浮想联翩的深 **沟壑** ，就在锁骨的柔媚弧度和黑色珍珠项链往下一点点的位置。凯尔萨斯记起来，这正是救他逃出生天的那个女人。墨黑头发和苍白皮肤，她看起来总是聪明而毒辣，这把裹着湿润夜色的尖刀。

 

爆炸性头痛。那天晚上的画面……在他脑海里充满了监牢的灰尘，激斗的火药，血味儿，以及令人通体燃烧的盛怒。所谓盟友的存在就是为了在他心口捅上绝妙的一刀，这真他妈刺激。让人作呕的血腥味在天穹下，他的视网膜上，织成了一张 **毛细血管** 样的冰凉巨网。

 

一定 **有什么东西** ，凌驾着所有的 **一切** 。 **它** 使得他匍匐在地，大声呻吟。就是 **它** 织出的这张血网。也许 **它** 正是命运？

 

这想法让他再一次深深皱起了眉头，嘴唇发干。自从依赖那种液体之后，他感到自己总是处于亚健康状态。

 

**喝点儿什么，凯尔萨斯？要不要再来点儿绿色的小可爱？**

 

**Arbeit macht frei.***

 

“看来我们的 **小凯尔** 不太欢迎我。”瓦斯琪女士一边飞快地打开超便携本，一边友好而略带嘲讽地对他挑挑眉毛，高大阴沉的伊利丹在她身后站着，眯起畏光的金色眼睛专注地盯着屏幕工作区域的信息。凯尔不想解释也不想抗议那个轻蔑的称呼。他清楚，现在他该做的事情是从沙发里把自己 **抬** 起来，给自己塞上一支新剪开的雪茄，加入他们的战术讨论。快来呀，像个 **教父** 一样，拜托了。

 

很明显，瓦斯琪是个异常能干的副手。负责情报收集的她把自己侦测到的有关玛瑟里顿这个老牌毒枭的信息已经做成了详尽的报告，附带着飘满了各色大头针的卫星地图。看着图中那张浮肿纵欲的 **著名的** 脸，凯尔心里有个拖沓的声音低声说， **是个该下地狱的家伙没错，但用我的人去和他对抗……**

 

束发的首领几乎是一目十行地吞咽这些信息。这期间他非常自然地，就像一个关心新员工的 **老经理** 一般，一只有力的大手 **仁慈地** 搭在凯尔萨斯的右肩上。 **真有意思。** 瓦斯琪女士注意到这旧贵族青年不悦地咬着自己下唇的死皮。不过更有趣的是，他并没有甩下肩膀上搭着的那只手。

 

半个小时后，伊利丹的房门被急促地叩响了。

 

一阵风一样进来的是准备开火的凯尔萨斯。他身上胡乱套着件紧身T恤，为了不遮掩视线而束起了头发，手里捏着新出炉的秘密行动计划。非常显然，正是良好古板的家庭礼节教育，才让他忍住了把它摔在伊利丹脸上的冲动。

 

“所以你让我们这就去打 **正面战场** ， **打头阵** ？”这年轻男人挑起一边细长的眉毛责难着。

 

伊利丹金色眸子从上方居高临下地盯着凯尔。审视，和一些戏弄。但这几乎微不可见，他转转眼睛，并没有辩解。

 

“你质疑我的安排？”他听起来明显是在问， **你怕了吗** ？

 

“我的人……我认为他们还需要些时间适应。毕竟前些日子刚遭受了损失。”凯尔萨斯试图尽量隐晦地表达拒绝。他说这话的时候，伊利丹仍旧一直眯眼盯着他。就在他要被盯得自由射击的时候，猎手沙哑的声音冷不丁耳语般响起来，烟草味的呼吸辛辣冰凉。

 

“但玛瑟里顿那个老杂种早就等不及了。如果不能证明自己的价值，”那笑容令人不安，“你和那些戒毒所里浑身瘫软的废物…依我看，恐怕 **区别不大** 。”纺锤样的肌肉，晒成深色的瘦削脸颊，尖锐的讥诮。

 

他在 **施压** ，这没说的。

 

被刺痛的逐日者末裔把手抱在了胸前，一种防御的体态。“我希望我们的合作是 **平等** 的。”他恼火而不乏稚嫩地试探道，这点在老油条眼里看起来非常诱人的稚嫩。他失去很久的稚嫩。

 

**平等？**

 

“凯尔，记住，时代不同了， **现在你在丛林里。** ”头领做了一个警告的手势，大概是海岸一带的黑话；带着他的讥诮，继续窝回安乐椅里，打开一盒新的雪茄。伊利丹灵活的手指摆弄着那些棕色的圆柱，专门用来切雪茄的小机械摆在那里，如同一个沉默的断头台。他注视着淡金色的脑袋消失在视线里，笑得更明显了。真该给他一本亡命之徒速成手册！越来越 **有趣** 了 **。**

 

只听声音就知道前面过来的是瓦斯琪。凯尔萨斯暗自强忍着某个部位的疼痛， **保持礼貌，** 他告诫自己。她还是像条滑行的蛇一样，对他优雅友好，但同时也看不出什么善意；带着她湿润的黑色气场，走向伊利丹盘踞的那个房间。

 

——没错， **欢迎** 来到丛林。自从那次大灾难过后他的身份正式转变，可谁又能刚离开阳光就迅速适应这个阴影下的新环境。这身着华服的弃儿用尖锐的犬齿叼住过滤嘴，郁郁不乐地吐出他薄荷味的烟雾。

 

回忆里那傲慢的城市和它的地理位置同样 **高高在上** ，他跻身其中的六人议会并没有在他最黑暗的时刻尽他们的同袍之泽。深表同情的社交言辞总是一说就可以说上整整一个版面，但并没人支援出哪怕 **一颗** 子弹。是的，他的确没有权利强求别人来帮助。他兀自吞咽着苦难。

 

以及死的时候衣冠整齐，还在祈祷的虔诚天主教徒老阿纳斯特里安，也并没有教给他任何和这种臭名昭著的危险人物打交道的方法。他父亲的确是很好的战士，但他的那位心怀仁慈的上帝并没有施以神力和援手；只是让他放下枪来 **面对** 惨烈的死亡，让他把他的孩子独自一人留在危机四伏的丛林里。这丛林的荆棘打一开始就深刺进凯尔光裸的足跟。带着这些剧痛的尖刺昂首阔步地前进吧， **抬起你的头，** 你这条迷人的小美人鱼。

 

来，现在是抛售你的意志力的时候了。和送死没什么两样的敢死队行动——加满油箱的油，起落架脱落，然后全速从高空向目标俯冲下来。 **轰** 。 **神风特攻** 。他妈的，真是愉快。

 

他站在白色石头的门廊下，在棕榈和矮灌木前，低头盯着自己手上突出的蓝色静脉。这季节的太阳太猛烈——几乎就像是在空中撕了一个耀眼的洞，一切风景都过于鲜亮明快，被洗得鲜绿或金黄。久违的阳光锋利地割开他的脑子，一种冷柠檬水味道的喘息。

 

……停。

等等。不对。舒适的幻觉发出蛋壳破裂的声音。

 

暗处也许是 **有什么东西** 在监视。

 

它落在他的后颈处，芒刺似细小尖锐。

也许，某个自作聪明的针孔摄像头？

 

 

***奥斯威辛的欺骗性标语，“劳动换你自由”**


End file.
